


Qisma

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Canon, Angst, Ben is 27, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Come Shot, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Douchebag Ben Solo, Drugged Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Hair Braiding, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Marriage, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, MalRev Lite, Manipulation, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Oedipal Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 17, Rey is A Ben Solo Fangirl, Senator Ben Solo, Slave Leia Outfit, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Разве можно отказать сенатору Бену Соло, легендарному джедаю, если он приглашает тебя пропустить бокальчик? А еще уверяет, что ты похожа на его знаменитую мать, и у него есть кое-что, что тебе подойдет? Но откуда Рей знать, что из-за одной этой ночи она окажется втянута в семейные драмы Скайуокеров?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Qisma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008393) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Это так круто, когда тебя замечает _сам_ Бен Соло.

Другие падаванки захихикали, подначивая Рей, когда он остановился для рукопожатия, рассматривая ее непроглядно-темными глазами. Рей покраснела: она не привыкла к пристальным взглядам, особенно — от сенатора-прочерк-рыцаря. Ее и еще десять падаванов привезли на Корусант на экскурсию в Сенат.

Но все прочие мысли вылетели в иллюминатор, когда Бен Соло решил ей улыбнуться. Все восемь лет обучения забылись, как сон, а на щеках проступил румянец от чувств, которые испытывать не подобало. Хотя Люк говорил, что это нормально в таком возрасте, и семнадцатилетней Рей это тоже казалось нормальным.

Бен испытующе погладил ее запястье большим пальцем и отвел руку.

— Рей, если не ошибаюсь? Какое милое имя.

Она стиснула пальцы, зардевшись до корней волос. Вовсе оно не милое. Придуманное спьяну горе-родителями и лишенное всякого смысла.

Бен улыбнулся и величественной поступью направился дальше. Он источал приятный запах и был высоким, черноволосым — чистые, тщательно расчесанные волосы доходили до плеч. На Спинтире Рей обычно купалась в озере с друзьями и даже после купания не чувствовала себя совершенно чистой. Но едва ли кому-нибудь было до этого дело, она же не знаменитость, в отличие от него.

Все изменилось на третью ночь.

Падаваны спали в общей спальне, но Рей решила прогуляться. Ей не спалось — что, впрочем, было привычно, поэтому она накинула робу и вышла на темные улицы Корусанта.

Остановившись посидеть в парке, она почувствовала какое-то движение в Силе — кого-то очень яркого. Нахмурившись, Рей попыталась обратиться к чувствам.

— Не спится?

Она подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда из тени вышел Бен Соло. На нем были роскошные сенаторские одеяния черно-зеленых тонов, и он засмеялся, услышав облегченный стон Рей. Какой стыд, как она могла его _не_ заметить, да еще и совсем рядом?..

— Ага, — вздохнула Рей, пока он усаживался подле нее, — мы так далеко от дома.

— Это естественно. Плюс на Спинтире жуткая тишина, такая, что, кажется, слышишь стук собственного сердца, — Бен вздрогнул и раскинул длинные руки по спинке скамейки. — Тут, безусловно, шумно.

— Ага. Столько народу.

Они погрузились в молчание. Рей потеребила нитки, выбившиеся из робы, и уже почти собралась с духом, чтобы уйти, когда…

— Тебе нравится процесс обучения? — поинтересовался сенатор. — Путь становления джедая и прочее в этом духе?

— А… А, да. Я начала учиться немного позже остальных, но да, мне нравится.

Бен кивнул, глядя в темноту и почесывая подбородок.

— Я рыдал несколько недель после того, как родители сдали меня туда… я был таким маленьким плаксой. — Покосившись на Рей, он улыбнулся. — Ты чем-то похожа на Лею. Признаться, я зацепился взглядом за это сходство.

Рей вскинула голову. Пару раз ей говорили об этом, но она не понимала, почему именно Бен решил поднять эту тему. Плечи Рей поникли. Но ведь вряд ради чего-то предосудительного — раз считает, что она похожа на его маму? Ведь так?

— Спасибо, — сдавленным голосом поблагодарила она.

— Не желаешь заглянуть ко мне? — неожиданно предложил Бен с нарочитой небрежностью. — У меня есть кое-что, и оно поможет тебе уснуть.

Ой-ей. Рей быстро кивнула, сердце застучало как сумасшедшее от одной мысли, что она увидит обиталище Бена Соло. Да она полетела бы за ним на Мустафар, если бы он только попросил!

Бен улыбнулся, встал и, предложив ей руку, нежно помог подняться на ноги. Рей сжимала руки за спиной, пока они следовали пустынными улицами к его дому — навстречу попадались лишь случайные инородцы, возвращавшиеся с работы в ночную смену. Рей уже предвкушала, как расскажет обо всем подруге Джире — красивой тви’лечке, фанатевшей по Бену. Ох, _как_ та будет ревновать!

Бен привел ее к большому дизайнерскому зданию. Открыв дверь Силой, он учтиво пропустил Рей вперед и закрыл дверь за ними.

В холле было темно, но в гостиной Бен включил свет, так что Рей сумела найти место, чтобы присесть. Все выглядело таким дорогим: от картин и мебели до глянцевых черных полов. Бен, извинившись, исчез на кухне и вернулся через минуту с бокалом.

— Это должно помочь, — он протянул Рей бокал и кивнул в сторону лестницы: — Я сейчас вернусь — нужно избавиться от этих выпендрежных тряпок и найти что-нибудь практичное. Освежитель по коридору направо, если что.

— Ладно… спасибо!

Бен подмигнул и удалился наверх, оставив ее в одиночестве.

Рей аккуратно потягивала согревающий напиток и рассматривала обстановку. Было боязно ненароком притронуться к чему-нибудь — денег на ремонт таких роскошных вещей у нее не водилось. Она допила сладкий напиток и улыбнулась в бокал. Все-таки здорово! Может, они даже поцелуются…

Ой, нет-нет! _Джедаям_ нельзя заниматься такими делами. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Рей выцедила последние капельки в рот и ощутила легкое головокружение. Ух. Теперь ее вдобавок подташнивало. Кошмар!..

Рей сбегала в освежитель, но ее замутило сильнее. Тем временем вернулся Бен — сидя на диване с новым бокалом в руке, он похлопал рядом с собой. И Рей не собиралась отказываться.

— Все нормально? — спросил он, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови.

— Ох, да!.. Небольшое обезвоживание, наверное, — она откинулась на спинку дивана и сглотнула. Тревога постепенно стихала. — У тебя черная пижама. Ты вообще часто носишь черное, да?

Усмехнувшись, Бен кивнул.

— Не могу удержаться. Моя мать — альдераанка, так что черное удачно подчеркивает зеленое. — Он слегка коснулся ее плеча. — А как насчет тебя? Откуда ты?

Она рассказала о Джакку, о том, какое это захолустье. Сам Бен происходил с Чандрилы: конечно, там рождение сына Леи Органы стало крупным общественным событием — оставалось таковым и поныне. Несмотря на то, что они оба принадлежали Ордену, их жизни отличались коренным образом.

Рей знала, что от волнения срывается на сленг, и заговорила медленнее, но Бен был терпелив, а бодрящий напиток помогал ей успокоиться. Она начала смеяться и говорила, говорила, пока не поняла, что льнет к нему, хихикая в бокал с… с тем, что он туда подливал. От Бена исходило тепло, надежность — и потрясающе вкусный аромат.

Бен уткнулся ей в волосы.

— Хочешь, покажу кое-что наверху? — промурлыкал он.

Рей кивнула, позволила себя поднять и увести на второй этаж. Волосы, собранные в узелки, она распустила, и теперь пыталась украдкой расчесать их пальцами — казалось, их путь лежит в спальню.

Это было против правил — никаких привязанностей! — но она все равно покорно шла за Беном.

Он пропустил ее вперед. Спальня оказалась вся в тех же черных и темно-коричневых тонах. Кровать была застелена серым бельем, и с балкона открывался прекрасный вид на Корусант: на мерцающие огни и запредельное небо. И в ноздри ударил дивный аромат.

Пошатнувшись, Рей заморгала. Голова плыла — откуда-то издалека донесся звук закрываемой Беном двери.

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — пробормотала Рей.

— Нездоровится? — Бен щелкнул пальцами перед ее лицом и дотронулся до поясницы. — Почему бы тебе не прилечь, дорогая? Ты какая-то сонная.

Предложение звучало разумно, и Рей согласилась — буквально рухнула животом на матрас, погрузившись лицом в мягчайшие подушки.

Бен завозился с чем-то в шкафу, и когда он вернулся, Рей ощутила прикосновение чужих пальцев к ноге. По коже пробежали мурашки.

— Рей? — позвал он тихо. — Ты не против примерить кое-что для меня?

Да, конечно, какие проблемы, тем более если это для Бена… С трудом приняв сидячее положение, Рей потерлась о ладонь Бена, так кстати оказавшуюся на ее щеке. Ладонь сползла ниже, на ее робу, большой палец забрался под ворот и ласково потянул его вниз.

Рей нервно затряслась.

— М-м… Я сейчас переоденусь в освежителе…

Бен тихо засмеялся, спуская робу и с другого плеча.

— Тогда как я увижу, что под этой хламидой, глупышка, — он приподнял ее подбородок кончиком указательного пальца, обдав теплым дыхание губы. — Мне бы _очень_ хотелось взглянуть, что там, под ней.

Он поцеловал Рей — это был первый поцелуй в ее жизни, и она совершенно растаяла. Бен настойчиво стягивал робу все ниже, пока та не собралась складками у талии, но Рей слишком увлеклась его губами, чтобы беспокоиться о подобной мелочи. Он размотал перевязь, служившую ей бюстгальтером, и обхватил груди теплыми огромными ладонями — нахлынувшие ощущения ошеломили Рей.

Это плохо. Это против правил.

Рей попробовала уклониться от поцелуя, но Бен упорно следовал за ней, мурлыкая утешающее «ш-ш-ш» и целуя ее щеки. Он с нежностью спустился по изгибу ее шеи и принялся мять груди. Пальцы теребили соски, и Рей вцепилась в его рубашку, в томлении сжав бедра. Дыхание срывалось.

— Умница, — прошептал Бен. Подушечками больших пальцев он разгладил соски, заставив Рей всхлипнуть. — Необычные ощущения, не правда ли? Ты когда-нибудь делала это, наедине с собой?

— С-сэр, может быть, мне стоит… стоит… у-у…

Его руки опускались все ниже, вынуждая Рей в бессилии корчиться на постели, пока Бен не вздернул ее на ноги — и роба с тихим шорохом упала на пол. Теперь Рей осталась обнаженной — совершенно голой в покоях Бена Соло посреди темной корусантской ночи.

Бен развернул ее и нагнул над кроватью. Проглотив внезапный комок в горле, Рей выпучила глаза, почувствовав, как к попке прижимается что-то твердое — и теплое, даже сквозь его пижамные штаны. Бен провел кончиком пальца линию от затылка до поясницы и обратно, плавно запустив руку в волосы Рей.

— Не напрягайся, малышка. Я не причиню тебе вреда, — Бен играл ее волосами, и очень скоро она поняла, что он их заплетает! — Ты очень красивая девушка, Рей. Такая загорелая, — рука ненадолго оставила свое занятие и стиснула плечо Рей, — и сильная.

— Сп-спасибо, — заикнулась она.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Прижатые к ней бедра слегка шевельнулись. Рей крепче ухватилась за одеяло и слегка развела колени, давая Бену больше возможности для маневра, чем заработала благодарный поцелуй в макушку. Бен томно покачивался, собирая ее волосы в сложные альдераанские косы. Это было странно эротично, до мурашек, и Рей вскоре осознала, что как-то по наитию трется о твердую выпуклость у него в паху.

Бен закончил с прической. Его руки с силой прошлись по ребрам Рей и спустились к талии и бедрам. Он продолжил придерживать ее там, пока она ерзала, лихорадочно дыша в простыни.

Бен потянул ее вверх.

— Тебя не затруднит встать на четвереньки? Вот так… именно так. Отлично. — Что-то обвилось вокруг груди, плотно — и жестко — облегая ее. — Ну разве не прелесть? — Бен придвинулся ближе, завязывая ремешки под лопатками. И лизнул ушко Рей. — Подходит настоящей принцессе.

— Я… может… мне лучше уйти?

— Так скоро? Хотя ты почти одета, — Бен распутал и убрал ее нарукавники, закрепил что-то в волосах и вновь ласково обхватил за бедра, словно приветствуя ее покачивания. И поцеловал в плечо. — Так приятно, правда?

Прикусив губу, Рей кивнула, и Бен наклонил голову и вжался лицом в ее шею — с негромким стоном. Его ладонь скользнула над бедренной косточкой, потом ниже, ниже и ниже…

Рей невольно ахнула. Бен пристроился к ней сзади, безостановочно поглаживая ее щель, раздвигая чувствительную плоть, которой не касался ни один мужчина. Рей вздрогнула, сжалась, но он мурлыкал ей в волосы, пока не отыскал заветное местечко, от прикосновения к которому у нее поджались пальцы на ногах. Везде, где он дотрагивался, ощущалось тепло — оно стекало по ногам, отчего Рей едва удавалось устоять на коленях. Но было несказанно хорошо.

Бен обнял ее под грудью, накрыв ладонью одну из металлических чашечек. Глухо зарычав, он впился в шею, задевая зубами кожу и продолжая ласкать промежность. Рей не могла определить, что на ней надето, но оно, похоже, очень ему нравилось.

— Тебя кто-нибудь трогал — здесь? — шепотом спросил Бен. Его губы блуждали по ее плечу. — Или ты у меня хорошая девочка?

— Н-нет. Никто.

— М-м. Даже сама?

Она помотала головой, закатив глаза:

— Никогда.

— Это прискорбно, — Бен откинулся назад, погладил Рей по спине и ткнул пальцем между лопаток. — Почему бы не попробовать прямо сейчас и не выяснить, что тебе нравится?

— Я не должна…

По ее бедрам вверх заскользило что-то тяжелое и плотное. Прохладная ткань облегала ее ягодицы и провисала спереди. Рей нахмурилась и ахнула, когда Бен резко перевернул ее на спину.

Он смотрел на нее целую минуту в полнейшей тишине. Рей дрожала — ладони Бена погладили ее живот, задержавшись на золотых ремешках, фиксирующих наряд. И тут он протянул ей обе руки, рывком помог встать, и она наткнулась прямо на его широкую грудь.

— Ты прекрасна, — Бен снова поцеловал Рей в шею, увлекая за собой. — Идем-ка сюда.

Едва ли у нее был особый выбор. Бен сел в кресло, не отпуская ее, и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал в живот и мягко толкнул на колени. Рей опустилась на пол, придерживаясь за Бена.

Он сжал руку у себя в паху.

— Можешь попробовать кое-что для меня? — Она кивнула, и он прислонился лбом к ее лбу. Раздалось шуршание ткани. — Закрой глаза и открой рот, детка.

Рей решилась не сразу, но сделала, как он просил. Взяв Рей рукой за косу, Бен направил ее голову вперед, к чему-то липкому и мягкому, невидимому в темноте. Рей нахмурилась.

Бен сжал ее затылок, шепотом повторив просьбу открыть рот. Рей поморщилась, почти отдернулась назад, когда его… его _пенис_ коснулся ее верхней губы, оставляя вязкий солоноватый след. В темноте не удавалось ничего разглядеть толком, но Рей была в равной степени возбуждена и напугана его размером.

— Оближи губы, — попросил Бен.

Рей сделала это, и затем он толкнулся прямо ей в рот, бархатистая кожа заскользила по языку. Бен застонал и притянул Рей ближе, получив возможность проникнуть глубже. Поглаживая косу, он совершал аккуратные толчки — пошлые чмокающие звуки заполнили спальню, — он замедлялся, давай Рей передышку, если она кашляла или слишком сильно впивалась ему в бедра.

Во рту у Рей был странный привкус. Горячая плоть казалась твердой, но снаружи ее покрывала мягкая оболочка, солоноватая смазка стекала на язык. Довольные стоны Бена подбадривали Рей, она старалась, боясь случайно сплюнуть на него в те моменты, когда пенис упирался ей в горло. Ему нравилось то, чем она занималась, даже не верилось!

Опасения по поводу обетов джедаев с укоризненно маячили где-то на периферии сознания. Рей склоняла голову, и Бен гладил ее по щеке, тихо напоминая, что надо смотреть на него. Улыбался, прикрывая темные глаза, заставляя ее дрожать.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил ее Бен. Рассеянно скользнул по ней взглядом и выдохнул сквозь зубы: — Ты такая миленькая, когда стоишь на коленях. До чего сладкий нежный ротик… Тебе нравится сосать мой хуй, правда? — Она уверенно кивнула, и он глухо засмеялся, взяв ее за щеку. — Знаю, что нравится… моя маленькая рабыня.

Рей осознавала, что слабеет с каждой секундой, но все равно продолжала сосать, вяло, но как могла, прислушиваясь к присутствию Бена в Силе — оно трепетало, точно лист на ветру, пульсируя, стремясь ввысь, к чему-то, чего она не понимала. Его стоны стихли, он дернул бедрами, и пульсация оглушила Рей.

Бен схватил ее за горло и снял с члена — от неожиданности Рей вцепилась в его запястье, пока он поднимался на ноги.

— Нет-нет, — укорил он мягко, возвышаясь над ней и дроча член прямо перед ее лицом. — Ты ведь хочешь быть моей хорошей девочкой?

— Да, сенатор, — промямлила Рей.

— Но ты падаван, Рей, — Бен подцепил ее под подбородком и снова вставил член ей в губы. Рей продолжила прерванное занятие, а он поиграл ее косой. — Разве тебе не следует называть меня _учителем_ , как считаешь?

Рей деловито кивнула, облизывая толстый ствол. Темные глаза Бена следили за ее движениями, он провел языком по губам.

— Ты была такой непослушной девчонкой — кому-то придется наказать тебя за это. — Бен вздрогнул и подался бедрами к ней, стоило ей замереть в недоумении: что же она сделала не так? — Хорошие девочки не сосут член учителя посреди ночи.

— Но… но…

— Ах-ах, — Бен направил ее голову к члену и сдавленно простонал, когда она насадилась до упора: — Кажется, я не просил тебя останавливаться, малышка.

В легкой растерянности Рей удвоила усилия, стараясь порадовать его. Но очень скоро Бен грязно выругался себе под нос и сдавил горло Рей.

Рей только и успела закрыть глаза, когда он вздрочнул с глухим протяжным стоном, едва ли подобающим представительному сенатору или джедаю. Что-то горячее и вязкое брызнуло в лицо Рей, и одновременно порыв Силы пронесся по спальне.

Бен тяжело выдохнул:

— Б-блядь… блядь, малышка…

Жижи было слишком много. Он отчаянно ловил ртом воздух после оргазма, Сила утихомирилась, и Бен притянул лицо Рей к себе, целуя липкие губы. Она жадно ответила на поцелуй.

— Очень хорошо… очень, — Бен издал легкий смешок. — Я сейчас вернусь. Почему бы тебе не прилечь на спинку на кровать?

— Да, учитель, — безропотно пролепетала Рей.

Он хохотнул и, подняв ее на ноги, шлепнул по заднице, разворачивая к кровати.

Рей едва не споткнулась об нее, ощущая подсыхающую на лице сперму сенатора Соло, и, пошатываясь, выполнила то, о чем он просил — заползла на середину огромной постели и улеглась, блуждая невидящим взглядом по темной комнате.

Бен вскоре присоединился к ней, прихватив салфетку. Аккуратно вытер лицо Рей, и она заметила, что на нем новый наряд и на поясе поблескивает пряжка.

— Зачем ты переоделся в это? — вырвалось у нее.

— Но ты ведь принарядилась, значит, и мне следует последовать твоему примеру, — Бен перевернул Рей на живот и подтащил к себе. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани. — Позволь мне внести некоторые коррективы, принцесса.

Обрывок плотной набедренной повязки упал на пол. Бен дернул Рей за бедро, раздвигая ей ноги, раздался щелчок расстегиваемого ремня.

Бен склонился к ее спине, выдохнув в ухо:

— Отныне я буду отзываться, только если ты обратишься ко мне «учитель». _Ты_ — «принцесса». — Пальцы заскользили по внутренней стороне бедра и поднялись к промежности, к потаенному местечку, от прикосновения к которому Рей трясло. Она всхлипнула, перекатывая бедрами. — Хорошая девочка… Просто умница.

Рей чувствовала, как он прижимается к ее ягодицам, обдавая своим жаром, но не могла ни о чем думать, извиваясь под ритмичными ласками Бена, уткнувшись в мягкие подушки. Сила ходила ходуном, и Рей особенно чутко воспринимала это звучание, напоминавшее рябь на воде — кажется, как и Бен.

Устроившись между ее бедер, он практически навалился на нее.

— Сразу понял, что мне нужно именно ты… Эти большие карие глаза… Только взгляни, какая из тебя вышла принцесса, — Бен шумно сглотнул и надавил прямо _там_ , будоражаще растягивая тело. Застонав, Рей качнула бедрами. — Поначалу может показаться непривычно…

Тело неумолимо уступало. Рей заскрипела зубами — плоть Бена была внутри нее, твердая и безжалостная. Он горячо дышал ей в шею, выгибаясь, плавно пробираясь глубже, завоевывая каждый дюйм методичными толчками.

Это был _секс_. Мысль об этом ударила Рей в голову, но пальцы на клиторе и бодрящее ощущение Силы слишком увлекли, и она оказалась не способна думать ни о чем другом. Бен прислонился подбородком к плечу Рей, ритмично насаживая ее на крепнущий член. Было больно — немножко — но боль перекрывало приятное чувство заполненности.

— Рей… Рей, детка… какая ты до хрена узкая, — Бен целовал ее в щеки, всюду, куда мог дотянуться, его дыхание осеклось. — Я сейчас… Даже до конца не успею вставить.

— Это… это уже секс?..

— М-м-м, — он уперся ей в попку, и внезапно Рей осознала, насколько глубоко он проник в нее. — Тебе нравится?

— Д-да, — заерзала она, кусая губы. Мышцы сжимали член.

Бен начал двигаться, немного оттягиваясь и вбиваясь обратно, пока плоть не поддалась. И тогда он ускорил темп, бросив Рей беспомощно барахтаться в Силе, возносившей ее куда-то ввысь.

Она приближалась к чему-то незабываемому, и ей это нравилось. Бен обхватил Рей за талию, трахая резче, чем раньше, и она едва могла дышать, поджимая кончики пальцев, упиваясь разбухшим членом, жаром тяжелого тела Бена.

Шлепки тела о тело казались совершенно неприличными. Рей уже не сдерживала стоны, да и не хотела — и, всхлипывая, цеплялась за простыни.

— Все в порядке, — шепот Бена пощекотал ей ухо. — Я чувствую, как ты дрожишь. Давай, принцесса — будь хорошей девочкой и кончи для меня.

— Я… я не думаю, что…

Вместе ответа Бена схватил ее за подбородок. Прижал к кровати под беспрерывные толчки — ее пронзало, как огнем. Рей вскрикнула, в панике пытаясь вырваться, плохо понимая, что происходит, и затем…

— Ох!.. — Глаза Рей распахнулись, и она закричала: — О, Бен!..

Сладкое покалывание поднялось по телу и разбилось, словно волна. Рей всхлипнула, но удовольствие затмило все, а дурманящие сокращения мышц как будто погружали Бена еще глубже в ее тело. Наверное, он призвал Силу — так _неправильно_ , так _грязно_ — но Рей не хотела, чтобы он останавливался.

Она тряслась, закатив глаза, пока удовольствие не отступило, а дрожь не сменилась лихорадочными вздохами. Бен дал ей короткую передышку — и уже через мгновение она оказалась распластана на спине, а он рывком вернулся в нее. Рей, заскулив, схватилась за его белую рубашку.

— У тебя стоит имплант? — прошелестел Бен. С легкостью оторвал ее руки от ткани и закинул себе за плечи. Он вбивался в Рей с такой силой, что спинка кровати стукалась о стену.

— Н… нет, — еле слышно выдохнула Рей.

— Блядь, — Бен спрятал лицо у нее на шее, вздрагивая и удваивая усилия. — Тогда умоляй меня вытащить… Умоляй!

В это мгновение безопасный секс был последним, о чем могла думать Рей.

— Пожалуйста, — пролепетала она, — пожалуйста, у-учитель!..

— Что, принцесса? Хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя? Хочешь, чтобы я накачал семенем это сладкую маленькую киску? — Он судорожно выдохнул ей в ухо, сотрясая Силу. — Не противься. Позволь дать тебе то, что тебе нужно.

— Но… нет, пожалуйста, не кончайте в меня!.. Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Ты будешь такой красивой, когда забеременеешь, — зашептал он, и Рей задрожала. — Никакой больше джедайской академии. Все твои друзья узнают, что ты не более чем маленькая шлюха… мать детишек Бена Соло… — Бен содрогнулся, мазнув губами по ее шее. —  _Моя_ … моя принцесса.

Что-то изменилось, когда он достиг пика — что-то за пределами чувственного эха его оргазма и глубокого удовлетворения Силы. Словно оглушенная, Рей уловила мимолетный всплеск света, держась за плечи Бена и растерянно целуя его плечо. Бен замер, изливаясь в нее — и мерцание стало ярче.

Бен еще толкнулся пару раз, но слабее. И наконец затих с удовлетворенным вздохом, навалившись на нее. Рей опустила ресницы.

…И резко подняла их — марево полуденного солнца наполнило спальню сенатора Соло.

Он рывком сел в постели, черные волосы разметались в беспорядке. Рей глянула на него — и они одновременно почувствовали странное движение в Силе. Глаза Бена расширились.

Пути Силы неисповедимы, и кажется, сегодня она вновь решила явить свое могущество.

Дверь спальни распахнулась, и Рей взвизгнула. В комнату бесцеремонно ворвалась Лея Органа — с распущенными волосами, в одной ночной рубашке, кипевшая _яростью_. Она наградила сына страшным взглядом, затем перевела глаза на Рей, пытавшуюся спрятаться под простынями.

— Ну, _Бенджамин_! — прошипела принцесса. — Надеюсь, ты хорошо поразвлекся, устроив оргию с этой бедной девочкой! — она ткнула пальцем в Рей, успевшую натянуть одеяло до глаз. — Потому что ты ее _обрюхатил_!

Бен посмотрел в испуганные глаза Рей, потом уставился на ее живот, закрытый одеялом. Но это было истиной — каким бы абсурдом ни казалось. Рей тоже чувствовала, как пульсирует и мерцает Сила.

Бен вытаращил глаза. И заметно побледнел. А Рей вдруг показалось, что ее вот-вот стошнит.

Лея буйствовала, но поздно было читать нравоучения. Сила зажгла новую жизнь, такую яркую, что ее _уже_ чувствовали все присутствующие. И Рей внезапно осознала: она _беременна_!

В полном шоке Рей сползла с головой в темноту, под одеяло, отстраненно прислушиваясь, как Бен огрызается на мать и вылезает из постели. О бездна! Она беременна _Скайуокером_!


	2. Chapter 2

— Твоя неспособность попридержать кое-что в штанах постоянно создавала _проблемы_ , Бенджамин, но это воистину ошеломляющий уровень импульсивной глупости, соперничающий с поступками твоего отца — а он настоящий _король_ опрометчивых решений!

Лея продолжала отчитывать сына, прямо в дверях, атакуя его с такой свирепостью, какой Рей никогда не доводилось видеть. Она переводила взгляд с голого по пояс Бена на полыхающую гневом сенаторшу Органу и съезжала все глубже под одеяло. Ой-ей.

Бен в раздражении провел ладонью по растрепанным черным волосам.

— Я вызову врача и избавлюсь от проблемы. Она — падаван, ей нельзя оказаться беременной во время обучения.

Лея уперла ему в грудь указательный палец и прожгла горящим взглядом.

— Без сомнения, именно _ты_ завлек сюда эту бедняжку и именно _ты_ решил засунуть в нее член — так что теперь у тебя нет никакого морального права участвовать в принятии решения о судьбе _твоего_ ребенка! Поздравляю со вступлением в мир отцовства, Бен!

— Не нужен мне спиногрыз от семнадцатилетней падаванки! — огрызнулся он.

— Стоило подумать об этом, прежде чем прыгать с ней в постель! Да тебе вообще не положено этим заниматься, рыцарь-джедай! — Лея резко переключилась на Рей, пощелкивая пальцами: — Подъем, подъем. Тебе нужно в душ и одеться, как-никак.

Рей с крайней неловкостью вылезла из постели — на ней болтались обрывки вчерашнего наряда. Лея замерла рядом с кроватью, неподвижно глядя на Рей широко раскрытыми глазами. И заломила руки.

Стоя поодаль, Бен хлопнул себя по лбу и прижал ладонь к животу. Похоже, неловко было не только Рей.

Лея повела головой из стороны в сторону.

— Так, разбираемся с проблемами по мере их поступления, Органа. Вызови врача внуку, а потом психиатра сыну. Идем, дорогая. Надо привести тебя в порядок. Как тебя зовут?

— Рей… я Рей.

— Рей. Какое милое имя. И откуда ты, дорогая?

Они направились к освежителю, оставив Бена мерить шагами спальню. Его присутствие пронзало и будоражило Силу, как штормовая волна, возбужденная, расходящаяся по краям — и такого Рей не испытывала прежде. Никогда не чувствовала подобной мощи в Силе.

Поморщившись, Лея помогла Рей избавиться от одежды и включила душ. Рей, как и всегда, было приятно ощутить настоящую воду, сбегавшую по волосам, и пользоваться настоящим мылом. Она почти расслабилась, пока пульсирующий свет в теле не напомнил ей о скандальности происходящего.

Рей переоделась в поданное Леей простое зеленое платье с длинными рукавами и юбкой до щиколоток. Сенатор Органа действовала быстро: заплела ей свободные косы и усадила в кресло, которое накануне занимал Бен, а потом открыла дверь врачу. Тот приветливо улыбнулся, приступая к анализу крови.

Бен стоял мрачнее тучи, прислонившись к стене. И его поведение начало раздражать Рей — как будто ей так уж хотелось залететь от него! Рей игнорировала его хмурые взгляды и переключила внимание на Лею, которая ободряюще похлопывала ее по руке. Рей всегда хотелось иметь семью, и поскольку теперь окончательное решение ложилось на нее, она не собиралась разбрасываться этим правом.

— Беременность — положительно, — подтвердил врач. — Удивительно. Полагаю, что так никогда и не пойму Силу. — Он посмотрел на Рей, затем на Лею: — Подготовить абортивное средство?

— На этом все, доктор Ваал. Спасибо за помощь.

Он кивнул и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова, однако его предложение тяжелым послевкусием повисло в воздухе.

Бен нарушил молчание:

— Она слишком молода, — и наконец-то взглянул на Рей, хоть и весьма насмешливо: — Ты слишком молода. Это помешает твоему обучению.

— Люка я беру на себя, — бросила Лея и присела на корточки возле кресла, ласково улыбаясь Рей: — Почему бы тебе, Рей, не взять несколько дней на обдумывание? Ты не обязана принимать решение прямо сейчас, даже если мой сын предпочитает бежать от ответственности. Можешь полететь со мной на Чандрилу.

— …Это не создаст вам неудобств?

— Ну конечно нет! Хан шляется невесть где во Внешнем Кольце, так что я не откажусь от компании. И, само собой, я обговорю ситуацию с Люком и все улажу.

— Спасибо вам, сенатор.

Лея засмеялась и поцеловала ладонь Рей.

— Не нужно формальностей! Думаю, мы уже миновали этот этап. — Лея встала, приложив мягкую ладонь к ее щеке, и заглянула в глаза. — Сила — весьма странная вещь, Рей. Когда она решает вмешаться, самое благоразумное — следовать ее течению.

Слова Леи немного утешили Рей. Сенатор поцеловала ее в волосы и ушла, не забыв процедить на прощание Бену, что «надлежит вести себя учтиво». Сенатор Лея Органа была щедра одарена Силой, в достаточной мере, чтобы ощутить проблеск новой жизни —  
одновременно с Рей и Беном.

Глядя Лее вслед, он проорал:

— Этот ключ предназначается для экстренных случаев, мама, а не для того, чтобы врываться в мой дом, когда тебе заблагорассудится!

Рей осталась в кресле и встретила взгляд Бена, когда он снова посмотрел на нее. Сердце нервно заколотилось, но она не собиралась позволить себя запугать, даже если он — _сам_ Бен Соло. Какое теперь это имело значение?

Он двинул челюстью.

— Чем, по-твоему, все обернется? Вообразила, что мы поженимся? Поиграем в семью? — Он сделал шаг вперед, и Рей вжалась в спинку кресла. — Потому что ничего такого не случится!

— Разве ты не джентльмен? — усмехнулась она.

— Я не собираюсь связывать себя брачными узами с какой-то падаванкой, которая не осознает серьезности собственной затеи.

—  _Моей_ затеи? Ты сам привел меня сюда! — Рей вскочила на ноги, вскипев от злости. Бен возвышался над ней, все еще в одних штанах — так и не переоделся с ночи. — Ты давил на меня, ты… это была твоя _инициатива_! Это твоя вина, но если не желаешь участвовать — мне все равно!

Она попыталась протиснуться мимо Бена, но он схватил ее за руку и дернул обратно. Рей зашипела, пробуя разжать его пальцы.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь. Раз ты беременна моим ребенком и решила его сохранить, я не спущу с тебя глаз, — он перехватил Рей за другое запястье, когда она попыталась залепить ему по физиономии, и сердито толкнул обратно в кресло. — Сиди. Мне нужно собраться для _поездки с матерью_ — видит Сила, в галактике нет более ненавистной мне вещи.

Рей наблюдала, как он широким шагом проследовал в освежитель, и делала вид, что подчинилась. Как только дверь за Беном закрылась, она вскочила на ноги и понеслась к выходу, мечтая вернуться в общежитие, к друзьям… Но полупрозрачное платье с чужого плеча совсем не подходило для выхода на улицы Корусанта.

Поэтому она спустилась вниз, где принялась грызть ногти и ждать возвращения Леи с новостями от Люка. Стать джедаем — это все, о чем мечтала Рей с того дня, как Люк нашел ее на Джакку и показал, что такое Сила.

Прошлая ночь была ошибкой, за которую Рей пришлось дорого заплатить. Бен, понятно, подмешал ей что-то в питье, может, алкоголь или спайс, но желание было обоюдным. Ослабить контроль ненадолго было так легко, но теперь обеты оказались нарушены, и Рей сбилась с дороги, по которой шла к заветной мечте.

Рей опустилась на диван, закрыв лицо руками, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Может, следует поступить так, как хочет Бен, и покончить с проблемой? Так будет проще.

Но слова Леи о Силе были верны: когда она приходит в движение, сопротивляться бесполезно. Рей почувствовала это прошлой ночью и чувствовала сейчас — нежные, теплые нити света обвивались вокруг нее, подобно ласковым объятиям. Возможно, поэтому мысль об аборте казалась такой _неправильной_.

Через минуту к ней спустился Бен. Рей торопливо вытерла лицо, когда он подошел, одетый в черную джедайскую мантию с капюшоном. Сейчас он ощущался словно черная дыра посреди зала, поглощающая весь свет вокруг себя. И это почему-то тревожило.

В его руку через всю комнату со свистом прилетел световой меч, блеснувший в полуденном свете. Лайтсабер Энакина Скайуокера — _того самого_ Энакина Скайуокера, ставшего Дартом Вейдером. Рей не могла оторвать глаз от рукояти, пока Бен цеплял ее на пояс.

Он поднял брови.

— Что? Мало показалось прошлой ночью?

Густо покраснев, Рей сложила руки на груди.

— Не льсти себе, я просто смотрела на меч! Ты полный придурок, правду о тебе говорят.

— Прошлой ночью ты так не считала.

Она со всей Силы запустила ему в голову диванной подушкой — которую он отклонил и расхохотался. Самодовольная ухмылка на его длинном лице почти заставила Рей забыть о превосходстве мирного подхода над насилием. Бен уже давно нарушил все _свои_ обеты!

К счастью, входная дверь распахнулась прежде, чем Рей успела наброситься на него, чтобы стереть с его лица проклятую ухмылку.

Вошла Лея, волоча за собой Люка — тот вперил враждебный взгляд в племянника. Рей отвела глаза. Боже, как унизительно! Теперь учитель знает, что она занималась сексом, и наверняка накажет ее! Она, скорее всего, никогда не сможет вернуться на Спинтир с друзьями, обзаведется незаконнорожденным ребенком от Бена Соло и никогда-никогда не получит славное звание джедая…

— Бантов кусок дерьма! — рявкнул Люк. Его неистовый гнев поразил Рей, и даже Бен отступил на шаг. — Болван!

Лея, подбоченившись, кивнула:

— Весь в папочку — с его художествами.

— Хан не до такой степени болван! Хан женился на тебе, когда этот кусок дерьма был зачат — прикладывал все усилия, чтобы поступать наилучшим образом, хотя у вас всегда не ладилось! — Люк ткнул Бена в грудь рукояткой лайтсабера. — Ты женишься на Рей и будешь заботиться о своем ребенке, или уже я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты потерял место в Сенате _и_ лишился привилегий рыцаря-джедая.

Бен сжал кулаки, и Рей вновь ощутила это: черную дыру ярости, окутывавшей его. Взгляд Рей метнулся к Люку и Лее, но те словно ничего не замечали… Тогда почему замечает она?..

Бен резко отвернулся.

— Я. На ней. _Не_. Женюсь.

— Еще как женишься! — прошипела Лея.

Рей кашлянула.

— М-м, я тоже не слишком хочу за него замуж. Я способна себя обеспечить.

Люк покачал головой, глядя на Бена.

— Нет, Рей. Если ты по собственной воле решила оставить ребенка, для вас обоих выгоднее вступить в брак. Я смогу оставить тебя в Академии, а Бен сохранит свое драгоценное кресло. — Люк перевел глаза на нее, и его взгляд смягчился: — Я пытаюсь помочь. Если все всплывет, дело может обернуться катастрофой.

Но в этот миг Рей не заботила ни ее, ни еще чья-либо репутация. Ей было плевать на Бена, Люка и Лею, тем паче что они уже затеяли новый спор — о свадьбе. Все, о чем Рей мечтала: хоть немного покоя и тишины, чтобы подумать.

Рей проскользнула мимо них троих, поспешила наверх, в спальню Бена, и, заперев дверь, привалилась к ней спиной. Она закрыла глаза и медленно сползла на пол, уже не сдерживая слез.

Это кошмар. Какой-то жуткий, невыносимый кошмар.


End file.
